


weathering the storm

by kkuma



Series: miracles in my hands [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fears & Worries, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Living Together, Love & Support, M/M, Reassurance and Resolve, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Satori frets over the uncertainty of the future, his fears and grievances but luckily,miraculouslysome might say: he doesn't have to face them alone.





	weathering the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, even though this is another fic in the series, it really is like a love letter to myself as I have been worrying at lot lately, anyway thank you for even clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡ :

“Do you ever worry about the future?”

Even though it’s a lazy Sunday, even though they are lounging about in bed past noon, even though sunlight filters through their bedroom window and onto their bedsheets, setting the perfect ambience for two lovers, Satori’s voice sounds agitated.

Fearful, even.

“I mean, do you worry about what’s going to happen? A lot can happen in a few years. Or nothing at all. I think that’s worse.”

His head is laid on Wakatoshi’s chest; his eyes on his art supplies in the corner of his room, his breathing is deep and heavy. 

There is a lot of his mind.

“Ignore me, Toshi. I’m ruining the mood.” He says with a fake laugh.

“I’d never ignore you, Satori.” Wakatoshi says as he begins to rub his back, tracing soft patterns into his shirt. “Speak what is on your mind.”

Satori sighs, the sound of it tells so much. He is tired, he is frustrated, he is reaching his limit.

“I hate my job. I hate having to wake up every morning to go to a job with a bunch of people I can’t stand, not everyone of course but the majority. I hate doing overtime, especially on the days I know that you’ve gotten off early and you’re home and I can’t be with you.”

Satori takes another breath, he sounds close to tears.

“I hate that I haven’t done any art in weeks, if not months. My art supplies are just sitting there, gathering dust, looking at me, begging me to use them but I just put it off, telling myself I don’t have the time. Which I don’t, but still, I feel so guilty because I know I should do some more art because it’s the only way I’ll improve but I haven’t in ages."

Satori sits up and looks out of their window, his eyes running over the many skyscrapers that make up the Tokyo metropolis.

“I came to Tokyo to pursue a career in Art, but that was almost 5 years ago. What do I have to show for it? I just feel so stagnant.”

Satori looks crestfallen and as Wakatoshi sits up to hold him, he’s hit by guilt of his own, guilt at how he didn’t notice how much Satori had been struggling on his own, how much he had been suffering in silence.

“I’m sorry, Satori.”

Satori snaps his head from the window to look at his lover with wide confused eyes. He playfully hits his shoulder.

“Whaddya have to be sorry about, Toshi? I’m just venting.”

Wakatoshi takes the man into his arms, pulling him forward till their foreheads connect.

“We are a team, Satori. And as a team, I should be aware of when you aren't feeling like yourself, I’m sorry for not noticing your dilemma sooner.”

Satori sighs as he smiles, reaching out a hand to play with Wakatoshi’s hair.

“It’s okay.”

They come together for a kiss; one that Satori relaxes into, the slightest bit of stress easing off his shoulders. Wakatoshi kisses his nose as they part, an action that always makes Satori giggle. 

“Ya big goof.” He says as he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

"You love art, Satori. That passion that you have within may have dwindled but it is not gone." Wakatoshi whispers, continuing to stroke his boyfriend's back.

"I just feel like I'll never get over this slump.” Satori replies, running a hand through his own hair. "The fact that I haven't done anything in so long makes me not want to do anything at all. I know it's just a stupid mental block but still.."

His words trail off as he sighs again. 

"There is nothing wrong with having an intermission. You haven't done any art in awhile, yes but in other areas you are flourishing. Your cooking is improving, as is your posture—"

Satori snorts before laughing outright. "M-my posture?"

"Perhaps, that was not the best example." Wakatoshi says soaking up Satori's squeaky laughter, "But what I mean is: you are far from stagnant Satori. Weren't you telling me just the other day about an idea for a painting you had? The one with birds in a jungle?"

"Yes, but _ having _ ideas and _ executing _ them are two different things."

"Yes, but you still have ideas. Stagnancy would be you completely lost, completely uninspired and hopeless." Wakatoshi angles Satori's face back to him, he had turned his face to their window once again. "But that is not you, Satori. Your imagination and creativity are boundless, you see works of art in the most mundane of things. You rationale behind your work is intriguing and thought-provoking."

"Wakatoshi.." Satori looks lost for words, his cheeks staining pink as Wakatoshi continues.

"You need to give yourself more credit. The five years you have spent in Tokyo are not in vain, even if you didn't achieve everything you originally set out, it doesn't mean you will not achieve the same feats in the future. Give yourself the time you need to start again, but please let go of guilt: it does nothing but impede any progress you try to make."

Satori shakes his head as a smile pulls across his face; without words he pulls his boyfriend into another kiss; one that he prays conveys all the words that fly out of his head when he looks at the man with olive brown eyes. His own eyes crinkle, as he pulls back from the kiss, the look he gives Wakatoshi is one of deep affection and sheer disbelief.

“You’re a miracle, you know that? God, I love you, Toshi.”

Like the first time, the third and the seventh, those words make Wakatoshi soften. His body relaxes; his heart mellows and the tips of his fingers spark with electricity. 

It is powerful being loved.

“As I love you, Satori.”

Another kiss, one that lasts just a little longer.

"Thank you." Satori says as they break apart; it's a shy, delicate whisper.

"There is nothing to thank me for." Wakatoshi whispers back, their whispers still the room as everything in it leans in closer to catch the lovers' whispered nothings. They hold each other as they breathe in and out, Satori's anxiety dispersing bit by bit as they inhale and exhale.

"In regards to your job, would you consider quitting?” Wakatoshi asks when Satori rests his head on his shoulder and resumes playing with his hair.

“Well sure, I’ve thought about it but I can’t do that to you. Double incomes coming in is a safety net we need.”

“I agree but I’m not saying, you stop all employment. I make a fairly generous salary so potentially you could find a local part-time job and dedicate your remaining time to your art. There are a multitude of jobs available for part-timers, you might even find something in the field of art.”

Satori lifts his head and stops playing with his hair to think about it. Wakatoshi watches in amusement as the clogs turn in his head, he smiles as hope flickers in his auburn eyes.

“Are you serious?” Satori says looking at him incredulously, “I mean, what if I can’t find a part-time job, usually teens snatch up those kind of jobs. And what do I look like, a grown man applying for part-time work? Leaving that place would be such a weight of my shoulders and would definitely give me more time to focus on art products. But I can’t Toshi, I can’t make us rely on most of your paycheck, that’s not fair—”

“Satori, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I was not sure. We can do it, all we need to do is rearrange our finances. We’ll cut down on takeaway, not that we eat that much anyhow. We’ll keep a closer eye on our spending. I’ve been wanting to try growing tomatoes so this is a perfect opportunity.”

Satori's eyes are skeptical but bubble with excitement at the prospect of finally being free of that dreaded office; of spending more evenings with his beloved; of dedicating more time to honing his craft.

“One last time, are you sure? Because I can suck it up—”

“Oh, I know you can.” Wakatoshi interrupts with humour in his voice. 

Satori pauses before he gets the joke. Cackling out loud as his cheeks go pink, he smacks Wakatoshi on his shoulder again.

“Ya perv! That’s not what I meant!”

Wakatoshi chuckles as Satori continues laughing, the dirty joke amusing him more than he had hoped for.

“But _ yes _, I am sure. Satori, I am happy with you, happy with how my career, happy with my life and all I want is for you to feel the same.” 

“Geez, you always know the right things to say.”

“I really don’t. In fact, most of the time, I have to think very hard as to what I want to say but with you words come easy.”

Satori pulls his cheeks with his hands, squishes his lips and rubs circles around his eyebrows.

“I sure hit the jackpot finding you.” Satori says partly to himself, he holds Wakatoshi’s face in his hands as he brings him close for another kiss. 

“As did I, finding you." Wakatoshi replies as their lips part once more. "No matter the storm, Satori, we’ll weather it together.”

“We’re a team." Satori replies softly, as he strokes a cheek. "Partners.”

“Yes.”

Satori stretches, lifting his arms to the ceiling as he shakes off the rest of the worry from his shoulders. 

“It’s me and you against the world, Toshi!” He replies as he bundles into Wakatoshi with all his weight, pushing till they fall back against their mattress.

“Indeed it is.” Wakatoshi chuckles as Satori begins to press loud messy kisses on his face, blowing raspberries on his skin like a child would.

“It's time we get productive.” Wakatoshi says as he looks over to the clock on his nightstand. He sits up and moves to get off of the bed. 

“What? I thought we were having a lazy Sunday!” Satori protests, trying to pull him back into the sanctity of their bed.

“That was before, when we had nothing to do. Now, we have a handful of things to do."

"Like what?" Satori mumbles from beneath the covers petulantly.

"We need to write your letter of resignation, search part-time vacancies particularly in the art industry, make a list of other ways we can reduce our spending as well as find what vegetables other than tomatoes we can grow at home.”

Wakatoshi lists off the agenda on his fingers, as he does when he’s on duty in the hospital. Satori watches with love as he goes into his process; it’s no wonder why he’s such a well- respected and proficient doctor.

So begrudgingly ( but not really), Satori rises from their bed to join his boyfriend who is still going; still making little notes to himself mentally; he nods to himself as he does so, a habit Satori falls in love with time and time again. 

“Fine, fine!” He says as he drapes himself against Wakatoshi who holds him without a second thought. “But only if after we get through half of the list we get to fool around~.”

Wakatoshi chuckles as he pulls Satori out of their bedroom.

“Yet, you call me perverted.”

"You are~. But so am I! Two peas in a pod we are, Toshi."

"Speaking of which did you finish the edamame?" 

"Hmm, no I think there's some left in the crisper."

As plainly as a bird flies through the sky, the pair fall into usual patterns. Chatting, cooking and going about their life together. They move in harmony, their conversations punctuated by Satori's over exaggerated mannerisms and Waktoshi's nods and quiet chuckles. It's a rhythm that is safe and timeless, they intersect as if they have done so their whole lives. Push and pull, give and receive as lovers do. Their love breezes through their apartment, out through their bedroom window and through the streets of Tokyo. As Satori brings out food from their fridge, he watches Wakatoshi bring out a pad and paper to begins to write out their to-do-list. It's a sight that puts any remaining doubt inside him at ease because it solidifies what he knows to be true; that no matter what the future may hold:

_ Together, they'll weather any storm. _

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it once, I'll say it one thousand times: ushiten really are my comfort ship ♡ ♡ I feel calmer after writing about them and these little fics ease my worries. I've had a spring cleaning if you will, of my fics, deleted ones that didn't sit right with me, edited others. I felt this was necessary as I wasn't happy and debated with just deleting all my fics and my account. Don't ask me why because honestly, I don't even understand myself \\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Unfortunately, this is the penultimate fic to this series, but have no fear! The last fic in this series will be the longest of them all and after I finish this series and my kurodai long fic 'swept up by your wave' I will be writing a long ushiten fic which I've been thinking of writing since January! As always thank you for reading and if you like, let me know what you thought with a comment ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡


End file.
